The Avatar's Love
by WaterLily95
Summary: There's nothing better than laying the world's beauty in your lover's arms... Kataang!


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**_

**The Avatar's Love**

He was doing it again...again._..and again..._

Another elaborate necklace, yet another single rose, every kind of accessory known to the entire world, and millions of bouquets at her doorstep. So many gifts right under her possession. Not to mention, the beautiful love quotes she had received along with them. And that, too, because of the one she loved most - Avatar Aang.

Katara had always been fond of gifts, though they were very rare in her life. She wasn't the one to jump up and scream to the world of each one, but was more of a simple-hearted lover when it comes to receiving them. Praise was also something that she wasn't familiar with. Yet, she had never in her life expected a time period of so many marvelous possessions, along with a lifetime of love showering upon her by the world's most powerful being - the Avatar.

Since the day those mutual feelings were revealed between this couple at the Jasmine Dragon balcony, Katara had felt as if she was the luckiest girl in the world. So many luxurious accessories were expected to be worn or enjoyed each day, and the airbender always gave her expectant looks just after the previous gift had been given.

He would smile everytime he noticed her enjoying those gifts and would lean forward to capture her lips in a kiss. Well, she couldn't complain about that part. She loved them all, cherishing each one as the first to be given by her darling Aang. But the only thing was...why? Why was she treated suddenly as if on top of the world? She was just Katara...

The waterbender later found herself taking a long walk upon the Fire Nation Palace courtyard, along with the airbender she loved most. There was flora and fauna everywhere, much to her fascination. Being a native of the Southern Water Tribe, this was the first time she had taken a very close look at something so floral and natural...from panda lilies (much to Aang's joy and pleasure) to intricate blossoms of all different kinds.

Aang noticed her admiration, lost in thought as he stared at her beautiful, enthusiastic eyes. He smiled dreamily as he pictured himself leading her (as his wife in the future) to a beautiful garden of her own at the Southern Air Temple. He would lay anything she desired at her feet. All he hoped for in return was her smile.

With a pause, he stepped in front of her, smirking.

"My beautiful Katara..." he stopped her, kneeling in front of her as he attempted a stylish grin.

The next thing Katara knew, there was yet another beautifully wrapped package in her hands, with the addition of a panda lily and another slip of paper. Katara gasped as she took it into her arms, tracing the panda lily's petals.

"I've always wanted to give you a panda lily, and I know it's not the best." Aang started.

"But-"

"Aang!" she exclaimed, embracing him. "Oh, Aang! This is so sweet of you! You really didn't have to..."

The Avatar blushed as she carefully opened the package. "But I wanted to, Katara." he replied, his heart skipping several beats.

There was another pause of astonishment as she stared into the jewel-encrusted bracelet, resting in her arms. It was a mixture of lavish blue with streaks of ocean cerulean, the embroidery sparkling brighter than the stars. It seemed very expensive at first sight. The waterbender had to expect another present to be lying in her arms from him, but never as one like glanced at the piece of paper next, even more surprised at the words engraved upon it.

_To my dear Katara, the most beautiful waterbender since the beginning of time._

Katara felt herself blush at the words. She glanced at him, her expression changing.

"Do you like it?" Aang asked, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

She became quiet once more, still staring in admiration at the airbender with questioning eyes. She could feel the tears racing down her cheeks. Aang's smile melted as he held her hand comfortingly.

"What's wrong, Katara?" he asked, concerned.

The waterbender met his eyes.

"N-no one has ever done something like this for me." she whispered softly, trying to smile but failing miserably. She turned away, trying to hide her pained expression. "Why, Aang?"

"This was nothing, Katara." Aang whispered as if it was the most obvious aspect of the world, chuckling and consoling her at the same time. "You will receive many more like these, even better ones in the future! I'm always at your service."

"This has got to be the most expensive gift you have given me." she protested further. "Every day, I see something new and beautiful in my arms. I love them all, I really do. But...why?"

Aang took her into his arms, murmuring, "Among whatever I give you, nothing is enough, Katara. You are more special to me than anyone else in this universe. This is only a small price to pay, compared to what you have done for me."

Katara felt the tears falling faster as he held her in his arms. "You're the best gift anyone has ever given me." he finished, cupping her face in his arms.

"But Aang, I-"

"You're not just Katara. You're the Katara. The Katara who has won my heart and brought me back."

He stopped her, wiping her tears away. He grinned. "I love you. And knowing you love me makes me feel happy." he said, leaning forward.

"I love you more than you'll ever know." Katara whispered before he touched her lips.

And in the distance, the community of panda lilies could be seen swaying happily at their innocent kiss.


End file.
